Barabel
The Barabels were a cold-blooded reptilian species from Barab I. Biology and Appearance The Barabels were a bipedal race of reptilians who were covered in very tough dark colored scales. A blaster set on stun would not damage them at all or slow them down, as it would merely bounce off their scales. Barabels were able to shed their tails if necessary, an ability that proved the undoing of many a startled foe. They also possessed heavy retractable claws along with needle sharp teeth. Also, Barabels were known to have two stomachs. For breeding, Barabels devised a system in which the nest eggs of two females are fertilized by two males. Subsequently, the four individuals protect the nest. Males not knowing which one was their young, the hatchlings take the name of their mother. Society and Culture The race was noted for its hunting and tracking prowess. This was because many of their actions were fueled by their hunting instincts, leading to the general feeling that Barabels were always angry, or in the very least ornery. They were well known for their aggression but were also extremely loyal to their mates and parents. They also had a great deal of respect for the Jedi, because of their first experiences with a Jedi master who settled a dangerous clan dispute. Despite their moral nature, they were also noted as enjoying in ending up in fights with their Verpine neighbors with Barabels often capturing members of the insectoid race and giving the body parts to the Kubaz. Apologies, whether for a misdeed or in sympathy (e.g., "sorry for your loss"), were a concept either unknown or considered taboo by Barabels. It was considered mildly insulting to a Barabel to be apologized to and apologizing tended to actually make a situation worse than simply saying nothing would. This sometimes was disconcerting for members of other species, especially Humans, when they felt the need to apologize to a Barabel. Barabels had a native language known also as Barabel though they also expressed emotion—such as amusement or grief—by "sissing." They were a communal race with separate groups on their homeworld of Barab I numbering up to 10,000 individuals under the guidance of a pack leader. Unlike Humans, Barabels were much closer to their unconscious part of their brains than other species. Among Barabel beliefs were a group of demons called the Blight of Barabel. Their names were often used as curses. Lone Barabels tended to refer to themselves as "this one" instead of typical first person pronouns such as me or I. History According to Barabel legend, a small group of Jedi, led by the Ithorian Noga-ta, came to Barab I circa 900 BBY.(In Barabel culture they called these Jedi great warriors from the sky) Noga-ta helped settle the civil war that had plagued Barabel society for thousands of years. Consequently, the Barabels held Jedi in high esteem and would accept a Jedi's judgment in any dispute. After this contact with the Jedi, the Barabels had little contact with offworlders for centuries. Soon after the rise of the Galactic Empire,Planetary Safaris began organizing hunting trips to Barab I, with the quarry being the Barabels themselves. After a few Barabels were killed, a Barabel leader named Shaka-ka organized groups of her fellow hunters into armies which overwhelmed the safari ships. When an Imperial investigation led by Captain Osted Alater revealed that the Barabels were sentient, the safaris were ended. Shaka-ka formed an alliance with Imperial Governor Paro Lanto and had the spaceport city of Alater-ka built. Some Barabels began to go off-world, working as mercenaries and bounty hunters. Later, during the days of the New Republic, several Barabels became part of the New Jedi Order. The most prominent of these was Saba Sebatyne. The Barabels were nearly wiped out when Barab I was ravaged by the Yuuzhan Vong during their invasion of the galaxy. However, some Barabels escaped the widespread fires by retreating to Barab I's vast network of caverns. RPG D6 Stats Homeworld: Barab I Attribute Dice: 12D DEXTERITY 2D/4D KNOWLEDGE 1D/2D+1 MECHANICAL 1D/3D PERCEPTION 1D+1/4D+2 STRENGTH 3D/5D TECHNICAL 1D/2D+1 Special Abilities: Natural Body Armor: Gives the Barabel +2D against physical attacks and +1D against energy attacks. Radiation Resistance: Barabels have natural resistance to most forms of radiation. They receive a +2D when defending against the effects of radiation. Vision: Barabels can see in the infrared spectrum, allowing them to see in complete darkness provided that there are heat sources. Story Factors: Jedi Respect: Barabels have a deep respect for Jedi Knights, though they have little ability in the Force. They almost always yield to the commands of a Jedi Knight. Reputation: Barabels have a reputation as fierce warriors and great hunters. They are often feared, and always given a wide berth except by the most fierce individuals. Move: 11/14 Size: 1.9-2.2 meters Category:Species